


Mirror, Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beta Max, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Magical Girl Alicia, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Multi, Omega Alicia, Vaginal Fingering, bottom max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alicia isn't always so lucky. She was cursed with magic, and ends up getting her head RIGHT in the  middle of a room full of boys.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 26 (mirror sex and magical girl).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Banechester  
>  **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

Magic was dull. It was boring and tedious and ridiculous. At least that’s how Alicia saw it. Why did she have to get cursed with the trait? Her mother didn’t have it - it was some distant great aunt. Her brother was more interested in the elements of it, why didn’t _he_ get lucky?

He did, in his own ways - even if he wasn’t naturally talented as a witch he was smart, and picking up the skill was easy for him. 

That was the only benefit, Alicia thought. She had her twin. 

And she was allowed to attend a normal school. She knew her parents had every right to send her away, but they chose not to. They wanted her to feel normal, even if she was a special girl, as they put it. 

Of course, going to a public school also meant another downfall: Alicia was an omega, and her powers made things like suppressants stop working. So once a month, Alicia would need to stay home. She needed to be careful, lest she end up in a school three quarters of Alphas and Betas in a heat. 

But senior finals are a time of stress for every high schooler. Even moreso when you’ve got a plethora of powers, and your boyfriend and his brother just found out about them. 

Dean and Sam were perfectly respectful; the Winchester’s mom had been gifted with the abilities Alicia had, but they were curious, and they were teenagers. 

Alicia found herself spending more time with Dean and Sam - and her brother, who had an insatiable crush on Sam - than with her studies. 

She also, regrettably, found herself slacking on keeping track of her heat cycles, playing a game of chance. 

 

“So you could just make it appear?” 

“If I wanted to,” Alicia muttered, her eyes on the anatomy page in front of her. 

“A burger or something?”

“Is that all you think about, Dean?” Sam grumbled, but Alicia knew he was curious too.

“With some practice probably. It’s more... I don’t know. I’m good at controlling things, making things move. Less good with making it appear out of thin air. But it’s possible.”

“Alicia—“ Max’s voice sounded broken. Alicia looked up, realizing now that all three males were staring at her. The Winchesters’ pupils were blown black, their jaws twitching lightly. 

Alicia inhaled, struck by how strong she— fuck.

“I gotta go,” she rushed, dumping her books into her backpack before her heat could come on full force. She knew she had a good mile to get home, and they’d come in Dean’s car - no way she could ask that of him.

“Good idea,” Sam’s voice was gruff, and Alicia could tell he was trying not to inhale. Max came up behind her, his Beta nature making him mostly immune to her heats. 

“Want me to help you home? Alicia you can’t walk.”

“I have to, Maxie, what other choice do I have?”

“Stay here. You can stay in my room. Me and Sam and Max can go into Sammy’s room,” Dean offered, ever the thoughtful boyfriend. Alicia shook her head.

“I need my toys. I need a knot.”

Dean scowled, looking down at his book. Alicia could tell he was already fighting it - the urge to rip her clothes off and claim her - and why shouldn’t he? He was her boyfriend after all. But Alicia also knew Dean was respectful.

She wet her lips, a cramp nearly flooring her. Her panties were soaked, the wetness working it’s way through her jeans now. And the scent of the two Alphas - even the scent of Max - made it so much worse. 

Ignoring the ache, Alicia struggled to the door, not wanting anyone to suffer longer than necessary. 

“You can’t go out there now, Alicia. Every Alpha in a five mile radius is gonna scent you walking alone,” Sam argued.

“Then one of you better pull out a knot for me to take,” Alicia snarled, sweat forming on her brow. 

“Alicia, you’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not, Dean. I can’t take suppressants, which means every. Single. Heat _hurts_ like this. A knot stops it. Let’s me relax. Gimme a knot and I can get home.” 

She looked pleadingly at Dean, then at Sam. She knew their secret, Alpha brothers that loved one another a little more than they should. And who was she to judge, she and Max had fucked around more than once. But Max didn’t have a knot.

“I’ll do it,” Sam finally said. He rose, letting Alicia fall into his arms. “Here, or—“

“Here’s fine,” Dean said, coming up beside her. “I’m here too.” 

They laid Alicia down on the bed, working together to strip her of her clothes. Alicia grinned over at Max. “You can join in, you know. I don’t think Sam will mind.” 

Max’s cheeks burned when Sam looked back at him.

“I don’t mind at all, Max. Join the party. Bet you know how to make your sister feel better than both of us out together.”

“Speak for yourself,” Dean grumbled, leaning down to bite gently on Alicia’s exposed breast. Max padded over to the bed, wetting his lips. “You sure, Leesh?”

“Course I am.” Alicia reached her hand toward Max, the other one buried in Dean’s hair as he sucked her nipple.

 

The rush of three bodies surrounding her, lavishing attention and love—that was better than any magic. Dean’s mouth work wonders against her breasts while Max and Sam worked their way down her stomach and thighs, biting and sucking. Her pussy was already swollen and slick, throbbing with need. She nearly jumped off the bed when Dean’s fingers brushed over her opening. He chuckled softly, meeting her gaze. 

“Sensitive?”

Alicia opened her mouth to answer when Sam ran his tongue over her clit, making her shout in surprise. He laughed as well, glancing up. “Gonna feel so good on our cocks, Dean—She’s so fucking wet.”

“She always gets wet, even when she’s not in heat, I can’t even imagine how amazing it’ll be now that she’s like this.”

Dean sat up. “I’ve always wanted to try something. Do you trust me, Alicia?”

She nodded, biting back another groan when Sam flicked his tongue over her clit again.

“I wanna watch us fuck.” He jutted his chin toward the full-length mirror on his closet door. Alicia blushed darkly. 

“You don’t—“

“I do. You gotta see how good you look coming on my cock, baby girl. Bet we could get your brother to bend over for mine too—Both Banes twins hanging off knots.”

Max met Alicia’s gaze, his cheeks burning. He couldn’t hide the smirk that spread on his face though, especially when Sam made a broken moan against Alicia’s thigh.

The four made their way to the mirror, each respective brother shoving his twin against it. Alicia smirked over at Max, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. 

She broke away quickly though, gasping when Dean rubbed his cock over her wetness. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” Alicia nodded, her eyes falling to Sam. He was on his knees behind Max, driving his tongue deep into his ass.

Dean pushed in without warning, pressing kisses to her neck when she shouted, head falling against his shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror as he began to thrust, the slick squelch of her pussy making her flush. She could see his cock disappearing inside her, her clit jutting out, swollen and hard. 

“Max—“ she reached out, grabbing her brother’s hand and dragging it over. “Play with me and I’ll play with you.”

Max obeyed, his fingers immediately catching her clit and tugging lightly. As he did, she grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly while Sam continued to loosen his ass. 

“Hey, Alicia,” Sam murmured after a while. He rose, snagging lube from Dean’s beside stand and using it to slick Max’s ass a little further. 

“Ever had you ass fucked?” 

Alicia’s cheeks burned hotter, catching Sam’s devious grin in the mirror.

“Once or twice,” she whispered.

“Ever let your _brother_ fuck you up the ass?” He prodded. 

“No— Oh!” Dean drove in harder. 

“Wanna feel sister’s ass, Max?” Sam pushed two fingers in as he spoke. Max groaned, grabbing the wall. He turned to look directly at Alicia.

“If she wants it.”

Dean helped her turn around, sliding back into her easily. Max ran his fingers over her hole, wet with fluids and swollen with arousal. He slicked his cock quickly, nudging at her ass. The best thing about a full on heat was that everything became more relaxed. 

“Go on, watch what he’s doing,” Dean whispered, motioning to the mirror as he pushed into her. 

Alicia watched Max slide into her ass slowly, the accompanying burn and full feeling causing her to come, her body clenching as she shivered, nails raking down Dean’s back. 

Dean and Max scooped Alicia up, hooking her legs around Dean’s hips as they fucked into her. Through the mirror, Alicia could see Sam working his own thick cock into Max’s ass, his face twisted into a pleased grimace at the tightness. 

The four moved together easily, bodies sliding over one another, watching in the mirror. Dean and Sam were nearly in sync, their knots swelling steadily. 

Sam tied first, Max’s ass unable to stretch further. Both he and Sam came, Max filling Alicia’s ass as he was filled. Alicia clamped down on him, the sudden heat overwhelming. Dean began to fuck into her faster, her orgasm hitting hard. She squirted around Dean’s knot, dribbling onto the floor. Dean snarled against her shoulder, his teeth digging into flesh as he came, his knot swelling too big to pull out. Alicia went limp in his arms, shivering as she was given what her body craved. 

The Winchester’s moved the twins slowly to the bed, flopping on it in a haphazard pile. Alicia chuckled weakly, reaching across to twine her fingers with Max’s.

“Wanna switch when they let us go?” She murmured. Max laughed, nuzzling against Sam’s chest. 

“Sounds like a plan."


End file.
